Certain Secrets
by RoseSama35
Summary: Leena always did think that Pete was really cute...


_Certain Secrets  
A Warehouse 13 Fanfic_

(Start)

Myka thought Pete was taking longer than usual, and being the worrier that she was, excused herself from the museum curator to step into the next room. Sure enough, there was Pete standing between two rock formation exhibits, still talking into the Farnsworth. But Myka thought it was a little curious that he was smiling so much. When she got close enough to hear the conversation, she quickly understood why.

"Hey, don't go worrying about me, little lady. I'll be home safe and sound," Pete said in his quoted 'chivalrous' voice.

"You better," came Leena's voice over the speaker.

"Uh-oh, does someone miss me?" Pete asked, his smiling growing larger.

"I'd say yes, but then your ego would get too big to fit in your head," was Leena's sassy reply.

"Are you sure it's my ego that you're thinking about?" Pete asked with a devious smirk.

"Pete!" Leena said harshly. "What if someone hears you?"

"Yeah, what if someone hears you?" Myka asked, finally alerting Pete to the fact that she was standing next to him. Pete nearly jumped out of his skin and did jump at least a foot off the ground when he realized that Myka was there with him.

"Um...uh..gotta go!" he said quickly as he snapped shut the Farnsworth. Sitting at a desk in the Warehouse office, Leena couldn't help smiling at the tiny blank screen on the Farnsworth.

"Yeah, we're definitely caught," she said to herself in a low voice, even though she was the only one present in the office for the moment. Even still, she always thought Pete looked so cute when he was nervous.

Pete tried his best to look innocent. "So, what did the uh...curator say anything about weird stuff happening?" Myka didn't answer, just fixed Pete with a very pointed look. Pete fidgeted but tried his best to stand firm in front of Myka's gaze. But they both knew that he never survived for more than 20 seconds against Myka's 'you better start talking if you don't want a broken collar bone' look. Today, he made his 13 seconds.

"Okay, fine! You caught me! I was slacking off and not _really _checking in with home base," Pete confessed, hoping that Myka would let it go at that.

"Oh, you were checking in, all right," Myka said, her pointed look not fading. To add to the affect, she crossed her arms. "So...you and Leena?" She asked with her headed titled to the side, waiting for an explanation. Pete knew he was caught, be he wasn't ready to really talk about this. Whatever it was that was developing between him and Leena was still very new. What started as an almost accidental midnight kiss just a few weeks ago had bloomed into something very different for Pete, something sweet and surprisingly intense. For the sake of Leena's privacy, he didn't want to go running off at the mouth about it. Besides, it was _Leena _he was dealing with. If there was ever a woman he knew from the start that he didn't want to mess things up with (as was his usual track record) it was his close friend, housekeeper, and now secret girlfriend. So he had to think of a way to get out of this quick before Myka's evil eyes of truth pulled way too much information out of him. All he could think of...was blackmail.

"Why don't you just uh...forget you ever heard any of that, huh Mykes?" Pete asked.

"And why would I do that?" Myka asked with a smirk.

"Because I know your secret!" Pete said, trying to sound dramatic. Myka didn't seem too fazed as she chuckled at his attempt to scare her.

"Yeah, and what secret is that?"

"The tentacle secret!" he said with a flourish, making Myka shiver involuntarily.

"No," Myka said sternly with a long finger pointed in his direction. The tentacle fear was a good start, but Pete had to make sure that Myka wouldn't say anything. So he had to bring out the big guns.

"Or how about you and H.G?" he asked in a hushed voice, his tone matching his devious expression. Myka gasped, looking wide-eyed at Pete. He was certain that Myka had no idea that he knew about her on-going and equally secret fling with the newly returned H.G. Wells.

"You wouldn't!" Myka declared, though it was more of a question than a statement.

"Would I?" Pete asked. The two squinted eyes at each other for a long moment. For probably the same reasons that Pete kept his relationship with Leena a secret, Myka and H.G kept theirs to themselves. He was sure that Myka would understand that, having finally pulled the proverbial cat out of the bag, and let the whole thing go. "So I believe we've come to an understanding, yes?"

"Yes, yes we have," Myka said with a bit of haughtiness, rocking her hips to the side the way she does when she has been decidedly defeated but none too happy about it. The two shook on it to seal the deal of silence. "So, about this artifact!?" Myka then said, changing the subject.

"Yes, whatever it is covers any surface in grass. A lawn mower's best friend," Pete quipped, happy to be off the subject of girlfriends and secrets.

"We should probably go ask the curator a few more questions," Myka suggested, already beginning to leave the room.

"Good idea, Watson, ole bean!" Pete chimed as he followed her. And just like that, they were back on the hunt.

Pete really wasn't the type to keep secrets from the people closest to him. And with a partner like Myka, keeping secrets was nearly impossible with her being almost as good of a lie detector as Jinksy. But Pete was okay with keeping this matter to himself for a while longer. He didn't want anything to get in the way of a possibly really great thing, and he wanted to make sure he knew where his own head and heart were in the matter. Besides, the last thing he wanted to do was to piss off a hot chick like Leena who actually thought he was cute.

(End)


End file.
